Unexpected Meaningfulness
by rachealninja10
Summary: Ana was wearing her red coat on the way home from work when she bumped into a certain Shinigami. (Grell x OC) Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** _There weren't enough of these. This would be a reader insert if I didn't believe in letting the reader choose their own background story. Sebastian (Sebby/ Bassy), and Will shall appear later in the fic. Enjoy!_

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

I was on my way home from working in the Undertaker's parlor for today when a vibrant redhead crossed my path.

"Oh, I just love your coat!" he said when he saw me.

I was wearing the only coat I had. It was Red and I'd taken as good a care of it as I could so that it wouldn't fall apart.

"Thank you." I said as I continued on my way.

"Wait!" he cried right before jumping in from to me. "That's all you're going to say?"

I studied him for a second. He had vibrantly red hair, and was wearing an outfit that could have been for a butler if it hadn't been for the red jacket that was hanging haphazardly from his arms. He was carrying a set of scissors that had red handles.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to run with scissors? Someone could get hurt."

His face fell a little.

"That's not what I meant! It's customary for one to return a compliment with a compliment." he said.

"Well, excuse me for not believing in exchanging compliments with a complete stranger. I returned.

He looked sad again, but then brightened up before saying, "Oh! How rude of me. I never properly introduced myself. I'm the deathly efficient Grell Sutcliff!"

He then made an interesting pose. It made me laugh a bit.

"Well then Mr. Sutcliff, I suppose now I shall have to introduce myself. I am Ana Trace. Please though, just call me Ana."

He studied me for a moment as I had studied him. He seemed to take note of my dark red hair that was almost auburn, my blue eyes, and the scraps of clothes that I had worn down over the last year.

"Mr. Sutcliff is way too formal for my tastes. If I can call you Ana, then please call me Grell. You are the cutest thing I've seen in a while. Well the cutest female anyway." Grell said.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken about that. Excuse me Grell, I need to get home before they lock the doors for the night." I said before running off.

My home wasn't much of a place, but it was all that I had ever since the accident back when I was six. Still, the orphanage wasn't that bad. If it was I would have left when I turned eighteen. Then again, when I turned eighteen, I'd had nowhere to go. All my friends were here.

So I made a deal with Madame Richardson. She had been looking for some help for after I left, so I made a deal that I would stay and help with the other girls at the orphanage if she let me have food and board. She agreed on the conditions that I do everything that she said, stay away when the people are coming to adopt another girl, and get a job outside of the orphanage.

She couldn't refuse my offer, for she needed help, but she was stingy on money. She only bought the girls a dress or two when it was required.

She probably enjoyed her job when she started, but she wasn't joyful by the time that my parents died. She made sure that the older girls knew how to cook and clean. They were basically servants to her. The only reason she needed help is so that she could rein them in a bit. Given they didn't take too kindly to her because she didn't take kindly to them.

I searched for a job in the town for weeks until I started feeling that no one would hire me. Yet one day someone saw me looking discouraged and said that I looked like I needed a good joke. He pointed me towards the Undertaker's Parlor saying that the owner had heard enough jokes that he could surely spare one for a girl in distress. I thanked the man and headed to the Parlor. The Undertaker hired me on the spot when he heard that I was looking for a joke.

I went to my bedroom. It was the same room that I had been going to for the past thirteen years. It wasn't much, but it did have a couple of trinkets. Mostly, gifts from the other girls on my birthday. I sighed as I went to sleep after another uneventful day.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long Friday in which I tended six girls who all got sick around the same time and tried unsuccessfully to keep the others away, I was relaxing. On Saturday mornings I get up early and head to work at the Undertaker's, but I'm never expected to arrive until at least ten-thirty or eleven. Of course Madame Richardson doesn't know that.

I spend my time of freedom in the park thinking about all that has happened over the week and mentally reminding myself which day was whose birthday. I reminded myself that Aldi* wanted a snow globe.

Randomly I remembered someone I met on Thursday. What was that Flamboyant redhead's name? Grell I think. He was odd to me. Very few people actually talked to me besides the girls and the Undertaker, yet he walked up and started talking to me like we were old friends. Why? He didn't even seem to want anything from the conversation except a compliment. It was… nice.

Most guys who tried to talk to me on the streets and called me pretty wanted something else in return for their compliment. Thankfully I had gotten out of every bad situation like that so far.

I convinced myself that I wasn't worth their time and now they don't think I am. Really I'm not worth their time, but the girls are worth my time.

I glanced at my wristwatch. I had ten minutes before I had to be at work. Just enough time to stop by the thrift shop and get Aldi that snow globe before getting to work. I bought the present and got to work before ten forty-five.

When I arrived at the Funeral Parlor I heard laughter and saw that his sign had fallen off, again. I promised myself that when I saved enough I'd buy him a sign that was for beside the door instead of above it. That way the people who were asking a favor would be able to get out of the building without having to wait for me to unblock the front door.

I sighed and retrieved the ladder and tools from a small shed beside my workplace. When I finished, the guest walked out the door. They looked surprised when they saw me on the ladder, checking to make sure that the sign was secure as I could get it. I waved and they walked on. Then I got down, put the stuff away, and headed inside.

"I'm telling you, boss, that sign of yours is going to hit someone one day and you'll have a lawsuit from their family." I said a little bit teasingly.

He giggled before saying, "You worry too much dearie. That sign will be fine, it's been that way for years and no one ever got hurt. Plus, what did I tell you about calling me boss?"

"I know. It's less of a mouthful then saying Undertaker all the time though and you refuse to tell me your real name." I said.

"Undertaker is the name I've chosen for myself. Why would I need another?" He said giggling again. "Now come, I have a few coffins that need a woman's touch on the lining."

"Fine. What personalities died this time?" I said rolling my eyes at his antics.

I said personalities because that's how I choose the lining fabric. When a family needs a coffin, they want something special for the departing of their loved one. Sometimes there is a certain color that expresses that person's personality in life so much that it brings the family to tears. Given most demand white for the inner lining as usual, but some either didn't specify or paid more to get it done.

"The family said that she loved to paint the rain when it was pouring." he said as I walked over to the lining swatch table.

"hmmm…" I muttered, "The gray of a storm cloud or the pale blue of the rain itself? Witch do you think would complement her more?"

"I'd say the storm cloud, but I believe the family would prefer the blue." He replied as he peeked over my shoulder at the colors.

"Blue it is then. How much do we need?" I asked.

After Undertaker answered the question I filled out an order, giving a little leeway should anything go wrong in the process of the crafting. I went to the cloth shop a couple blocks away with the order and came back with the cloth.

He smiled when I handed the lining to him.

"Perfect! She's sadly my only patient today, so you can have the rest of the day off if you'd wish. Of course if you don't want to you can stay here and tell me jokes until you have to rush home to the 'mistress of distress' as you occasionally call the dear Madame Richardson. Oh, I do like the sound of the second one better. Would you stay?" He asked, his eyes slightly glowing through his bangs.

"Sorry, boss, I have to get Aldi's present wrapped and get it to her. She's turning twelve today."

Undertaker looked disappointed, but after a moment smiled and replied, "Twelve? She's almost grown up isn't she?"

"I'll tell her you said that." I said making my way out the door. "See you next week."

I took a shortcut though the alleyway and headed to the place I currently called home. Aldi was ecstatic when she saw what I brought her. It earned me a hug and a laugh from the usually timid girl.

I left again before Madame Richardson even realized that I'd returned. I went for a walk in the park again and I saw a flash of red on the roof of a nearby house*. When I took a better look whatever it was had disappeared.

I sat down on a bench and fell asleep. When I woke up I realized that I needed to get home before I was locked out again. Being on the streets one night was bad enough for me.

**_A/N Aldi* Her name was going to be Geraldine, so Aldi is a nickname and not a reference to a certain set of grocery stores in the US_**

**_Red flash* Yes that was meant to be Grell doing his duties for once to work for his chainsaw privileges. He would have greeted her if he had seen her. She was in the shade of a tree at the time._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n** I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, the last chapter posted was actually a third attempt. I feel so accomplished that my OC seems to fit in. Given I'm expecting a lot from myself in this story. Oh and to all the nit-pickers who actually gave my fic a chance, I know that Grell is a trans, but here Grell is a guy. At least to Ana. On to it then!_

After realizing that I wasn't going to miss curfew by any means, I decided that I might as well head back to Undertaker's parlor to see if he had gotten any more customers. I really didn't have anything else to do anyway.

When I re-entered the doors of my workplace, I noticed a couple people talking to the Undertaker. It seemed to be a boy and an older butler. The boy, who couldn't have been over fourteen, was demanding information from my boss. The look on my boss' face, along with the fact of what this child was demanding, made me giggle a little boy turned around at the sound of my laugh.

"Who are you?" he asked with a very serious expression on his face.

"Oh, excuse me, I'm Ana. I was just coming in to see if my boss had any more work for me now." I said looking at Undertaker when I said 'my boss'.

"If I may ask, who might you be?" The boy looked very annoyed, but Undertaker stepped in and answered my question.

"This is the young Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I know I've told you about him at some point haven't I?"

I looked back at the boy, this young Lord Phantomhive, and said, "I apologize for not recognizing you sooner. I only giggled because you didn't seem to understand my boss' 'pay before say' policy. Of course you must already know his price."

"Yes, I am aware of his price. Would you happen to have any information that I could use?" he asked, still looking annoyed.

I wondered if he even knew how to smile.

"I'm sorry sir, but Undertaker is the one who deals the information. All I could deal is a joke." I replied with a small smirk.

Undertaker was holding his sides trying to hold in a giggle for my performance.

"If I may ask, what is a lady doing working at a funeral parlor anyway?" the butler, or person I assumed was a butler from his attire, asked.

"I help keep the place, and that sign out front, up a bit. Occasionally I help him pick out the lining for the coffins he makes." I answered.

"If you could deal a joke, then would you pay the Undertaker for us?" the butler asked.

I could feel something off about him, so I answered, "Ah, but I'm not the one seeking information now, am I?"

"Sebastian, take care of the price!" Ciel demanded.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian answered on bended knee. "I must kindly ask that you and lady Ana wait outside for a moment."

"Fine." the earl replied.

I held the door open for the young earl and we both exited. Immediately I went to get the ladder and tools from the shed. The laughter started almost instantly, and I reacted quickly. Soon the sign was in its place again.

"How well do you know how to defend yourself?" Ciel asked.

"Well enough to return to my place of residence when I get off of work late." I answered before asking, "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you'd want a job at the manor. We could use someone that is as handy as you around." he said.

"With all due respect I'm doing alright where I am now. Though, I may take you up on that offer if Madame Richardson ever throws me out." I answered.

He was about to respond when Sebastian opened the door for us. I automatically headed to the back to prepare black tea. When I was in the kitchen I couldn't overhear any potentially harmful information.

I got down a beaker from the cabinet for Undertaker and made sure that it was clean before starting the tea. I also retrieved a couple of cups that I had hidden in the back of the cabinet for Ciel and Sebastian. I had bought the cups for Undertaker to use instead of his beakers, but he tended to throw them around if it would give him a laugh. So, I hid the few that I saved and only brought them out when someone alive was staying long enough for tea.

As soon as the tea was ready, I brought it out. Instead of the young earl and his butler in the room, I was surprised to see Grell. He seemed to be hugging Undertaker and attempting to lift up his bangs. It was a hilariously confusing sight. I laughed slightly as I put the tea down on the counter.

The laugh, much like my giggle earlier, attracted the attention of Undertaker's guest. He let go of my boss and turned to see who had laughed. A smile broke out on his face when he realized that I was me. Odd.

"Ana! How nice to see you again!" He exclaimed, jumping towards me.

I sidestepped and said, "Hello Grell. What are you doing here?"

He landed face first into the ground, but got back up and replied, "Well I heard from the maid at the manor that Bassy and that brat of his were coming here for information. It seems that I've missed them, but seeing you and Undertaker has made the trip worthwhile."

"My, my, I didn't know you knew Grell, Ana." my boss said, his usual smile a little wider than usual.

"Barely, he introduced himself on my way home from work this last Thursday." I answered.

"Ana, you work here?" Grell asked.

"Yes, and I know it's surprising for a woman to work in a Funeral Parlor. Still, Boss here was the first to accept my willingness to work."

"Of course. She has a great sense of humor." Undertaker replied, holding his sides and ignoring the fact that I had once again called him 'Boss'.

"Anyway, I'm guessing that this 'Bassy' you were talking about was the butler of the young earl who was here a few minutes ago. I believe the real name was Sebastian. Am I right?"

"They just left a few minutes ago? Then I may be able to catch him!" Grell said before rushing out and heading left.

"Hehehe." Undertaker chuckled.

"What's so funny this time?" I asked.

"Nothing much dearie, it's just that he went the opposite direction of the young earl and the hilarious butler that he was seeking."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: *see end of chapter*_

It had been a few weeks since the Earl had come, and Grell came to visit every now and again when I was working. We had a couple nice talks 'Lady to Lady' as Grell called it, though I highly doubt that he is a she. Right now though, I was making dinner for the girls on a Monday.  
Suddenly one of the girls came in and said, "Madame Richardson has some news!" before rushing out.  
I turned off the stove and followed her out to the dining hall, where the announcement was to be made.  
"Listen up you hooligans!" the Madame started, "We have all been invited to attend a play that is being held by the Funtom Toy Company. I want you all in your very best outfits, and we will be watching a production of Hamlet. There will be kids from other orphanages there, so don't get rowdy. It will be held at the end of the week. That is all."  
I was surprised to say the least. Yes the Earl Phantomhive was the owner of a toy company, and sometimes he even held outings for orphans, but this was the first time since I became old enough to leave that I was considered to be invited as well. Given part of that was the fact that I usually work Thursdays and Saturdays during times when these events would usually be held. Still, I knew that one of the girls wouldn't have been sent to get me if I wasn't invited. Most likely it was because Madame Richardson believed that she would need help with the girls during the performance.  
I went back and finished making dinner. After we ate I tucked the youngest girls into bed and went out for a walk. Before going out, i put on my coat. It was supposed to be windy today.  
As I walked through the park, someone bumped into me, sending us both flying. I got up and wiped myself off before checking to see if the other person was alright. To my surprise it was Grell! I helped him up.  
"I'm so sorry for bumping into you darling, I'm in a bit of a hurry." Grell said. He looked very excited and starstruck.  
"It's alright Grell. Where are you going in such a rush?" I asked.  
Grell smiled before saying, "Well, I was just popping in for a visit to the Phantomhive Manor when I overheard that the actors that were going to preform a charity play wouldn't be able to make it. Of course being the person passionate about the arts, I entered and suggested that we do the play ourselves. The show must go on and all that you know. Now I must go find a dress to fit my part and finish my work before Will demotes me again!"  
I look at him, surprised, "I know about that performance. The girls from the orphanage I grew up in and I will be attending. I wish you good luck at finding what to wear and getting your work done!"  
Grell just looked at me for a moment, an idea seeming to come to his mind before asking, "Wait! Ana, didn't you tell me that you work in complimenting fabric with a person's personality for their coffins?"  
"Yes." I answer hesitantly.  
"Would you mind coming with me then? I could use your eye to find something that fits my role, and we could get you an outfit to wear while being in the audience! It will be lovely!"  
His enthusiasm rubbed off on me a bit and I said, "Sure. That sounds like fun."  
Before I knew what was happening, I was being dragged into a department store by a very happy Grell. After searching for a while I picked out a simple red gown for his female role in the play. He loved it so much that he randomly hugged me after trying it on.  
I had only searched for his outfit while we shopped, so I was surprised when he pulled out a blood red dress for me to try on. It also came as a surprise that it was the right size, even with out a corset to my relief. I liked it, but my face fell when I saw the price tag.  
"What's wrong Ana? You look like someone held your coat in front of your face, and pulled it away right when you were going to grab it." Grell said.  
"It's nothing." I said as I started to put the dress away.  
Suddenly he seemed to realize what was happening because he said, "Don't worry about the price of the dress. I'll pay for it."  
"You don't need to do that, I have plenty of dresses that with a little work would do just fine for the occasion." I replied, thinking of which dress I would have to do what to.  
"Darling every Lady needs a 'special occasion' dress. You're no exception. Consider it a gift from a friend." he said smiling.  
I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer so I said, "Fine, but I'm paying you back for this."  
"It's a gift. No payment required." Grell stated while he payed for everything.  
He handed me my bag and ran off to wherever his work was.

_A/N I wasn't sure where to go with this to get to my goal point, but then it hit me. One of the OVA's. The one that has Grell, Undertaker, Ranmao, Sebastian, and Ciel in the play Hamlet. Add in Grell giving Ana a dress, and it is perfect. Her reaction to said play will be displayed in the next chapter._


End file.
